Rainbow
by Dea-Della.Luce
Summary: Apa hubungannya sebuah pelangi dengan Ulquiorra dan Orihime? Apa pula yang terjadi dengan mereka kala pelangi itu muncul? RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo

**Pair: **Ulquiorra. S & Orihime. I

**Warning:** Typo[s], AU, abal, dll

**RAINBOW**

Malam yang sunyi, hanya ada hujan yang turun dengan derasnya—membasahi kota Karakura. Kemudian, hanya ada gemuruh petir sebagai musik penghantar tidur malam ini.

Suasana dingin yang senantiasa menyertai hujan biasanya diharapkan oleh sebagian masyarakat dengan alasan "membuat mereka dapat tidur dengan nyenyak". Namun, sayangnya argumen tersebut harus ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sebagian masyarakat yang fobia akan hujan, atau beberapa manusia yang tinggal sendirian—terutama kaum Hawa.

**/(O.O)/**

Beranjak pada sebuah apartemen di kota Karakura, sebuah kamar yang tetap bernaung di bawah pijar yang terang, mengabaikan ocehan yang bisa saja dilontarkan Induk Semang atas tindakan si pemilik kamar.

Namun, semua resiko tersebut tetap diindahkan sang pemilik kamar yang hanya berisikan beberapa perabotan tersebut. Gadis yang gemar memasak makanan aneh itu terus menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, nyaris terlihat seperti kepompong. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Orihime Inoue? Gadis berperangai ceria yang kini tengah menduduki bangku kelas tiga SMA Karakura ini memang sangat fobia akan hujan.

Tidak.

Barangkali, kata "benci" merupakan sebuah kosa-kata yang lebih tepat untuk menyimpulkan perasaannya pada fenomena alam yang biasa terjadi ini.

Hujan yang turun dengan begitu deras selalu membuat angannya bertumpu pada kejadian tragis yang telah merenggut nyawa anggota keluarganya.

Orihime kehilangan orang tuanya di bawah guyuran hujan. Beberapa tahun setelahnya—kembali—ia harus merelakan kepergian Sang Kakak tepat pada musim penghujan.

Hujan berarti kehilangan. Begitulah pandangan Orihime.

Maka dari itu, ia bersikeras menentang fenomena ini. Segala cara yang didasari mitos kuno untuk menghalau hujan telah ia coba. Mulai dari menggantungkan boneka yang juga merupakan jimat pengusir hujan, memasang patung mungil aneh yang dipercaya dapat mencerahkan cuaca, hingga mandi dengan pasir agar hujan tak turun di kota Karakura.

Yah~ tapi apalah daya, kehendak Sang Kuasa tetaplah terjadi, hal itu memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditentang dengan begitu mudahnya oleh seorang manusia.

Seperti halnya bulan ini, bulan yang akan menjadi penanda musim penghujan.

Orihime mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada selimut, suara gemuruh petir yang kian mengeras membuat rasa kalutnya menjadi-jadi.

'Tuhan,' Orihime berdoa dalam hati,'bisakah hujan ini berhenti? Bisakah musik penghantar tidurku diganti dengan suara angin yang membuat dedaunan bergeremisik?'

**TRULULUT!**

_Handphone _Orihime bergetar seraya melantunkan bunyi khasnya. Orihime dengan sigap mengambil _handphone _tersebut.

Di layar handphone tertera;

**Ulquiorra a.k.a My Love is Calling**

Jemari lentik milik Orihime lantas menekan tombo "_yes_" dengan segera.

Tak habis pikir, ada angin apa sehingga Ulquiorra menelponnya malam-malam begini?

Padahal, jika siang hari saja, itupun Orihime yang menelpon duluan, belum tentu pemuda emo itu mau mengangkat telepon darinya.

Ada banyak hal yang sulit diartikan dari pribadi Ulquiorra. Ia terlalu dingin untuk ukuran seorang kekasih bagi Orihime.

Namun, di mata Orihime, ada sebuah daya tarik tersendiri yang menjadi alasannya menerima pernyataan cinta Ulquiorra seminggu yang lalu.

Bukan sebuah rayuan manis atau sebuket bunga yang Orihime terima pada prosesi pernyataan cinta Ulquiorra, melainkan sebuah frase yang singkat namun begitu tulus dan mata yang memancarkan adanya kejujuran.

Hal itulah yang membuat Orihime tergerak untuk menerima Ulquiorra di sisinya. Meski, mereka baru berkenalan beberapa minggu yang lalu, tepat saat Orihime baru duduk di kelas tiga.

Pasca berpacaran pun tak ada hal signifikan yang berubah. Ulquiorra tetaplah Ulquiorra yang dingin. Ketika Orihime mengajaknya untuk berkencan pada kali yang pertama, dengan angkuhnya ia hanya menjawab,"Untuk apa berkencan jika setiap hari kita sudah bisa bertemu di dalam kelas? Apa itu tidak cukup bagimu, Orihime?"

Setelahnya, Orihime menuliskan adanya larangan untuk mengajak Ulquiorra berkencan di catatan otaknya.

Kemudian, saat Orihime meminta Ulquiorra bergabung dengan Grup Makan Siang yang berisikan Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, dan Ishida—grup yang sangat Orihime sayangi layaknya sebuah keluarga. Ulquiorra dengan dingin menanggapinya dengan,"Itu tidak penting, kau dan aku berbeda. Kau, makanlah dengan grupmu sendiri, Orihime. Sedangkan, aku akan tetap memakan bekalku di perpustakaan."

Sekali lagi, sebuah catatan akan sebuah larangan untuk mengajak Ulquiorra makan bekal bersama muncul di otak Orihime.

Sebagai seorang kekasih, Ulquiorra bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Orihime via telepon atau SMS. Orihime yakin, alasannya akan sama dengan alasan "mengapa ia menolak ajakan kencan Orihime".

Orihime tidak mengerti, mengapa tidak terbesit sedikitpun di benaknya akan rasa kesal, curiga atau semacamnya atas perlakuan Ulquiorra yang sangat tidak omantic itu.

Bagaimanapun, hati Orihime tetap mempercayai sorot mata yang terlihat begitu tulus dari Ulquiorra kala pemuda bermata emerald itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

Namun, kali ini, Orihime benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan Ulquiorra. Perihal apa yang tengah terjadi hingga kekasihnya itu menelponnya untuk yang pertama kali, duluan.

"Ha-halo," Orihime membuka mulut, ucapannya terbata saking gugupnya.

Suara dingin dari seberang sana menyambut sapaan Orihime,"Hn. Apa aku mengganggumu, Orihime?"

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—walau tahu Ulquiorra tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu. Sebaliknya, aku senang."

Kentara sekali jika ucapan Orihime di bait terakhir disertai dengan seulas senyuman lembut.

"A-aku," Ulquiorra terdengar ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda karena jeda,"Aku pikir kau ketakutan karena suara petir memang sangat kencang di luar sana. Perempuan itu kebanyakkan penakut. Aku jadi k-khawatir padamu. Karena itu, aku menghubungimu untuk menanyakan kabarmu."

Mendengar pengakuan polos yang meluncur dair mulut Ulquiorra membuat Orihime tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, memang, sih, aku ketakutan," mata Orihime berubah sendu,"karena, hujan mengingatkanku akan keluargaku yang telah tiada, yang terenggut tepat pada saat hujan turun. Juga karena suara petir yang memekakkan telinga."

Ulquiorra memang tidak dapat melihat wajah Orihime saat ini, namun, ia yakin bahwa wajah pemilik jepit heksagonal itu kini memurung.

"Orihime?"

Mendengar sebuah panggilan dari Ulquiorra membuat Orihime tersentak, dengan tergesa ia berucap,"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Abaikan saja ucapanku tadi! A-aku tidak apa-apa, Ulquiorra!"

Dari suaranya, Ulquiorra tahu bahwa Orihime tengah berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegar.

"Jangan berpura-pura padaku, Orihime," Ulquiorra mendesis,"aku akan segera ke apartemenmu, tunggulah!"

Dengan itu, sambungan telepon mereka terputus begitu saja.

Menyisakan Orihime yang dilingkupi rasa terkejut.

Setelah mampu menetralisir pikirannya kembali, ia berteriak kaget.

"EEEH?"

**/(0.0)/**

Detak jarum jam terasa sangat kuat di telinga Orihime mengingat tak ada lagi latar suara di wilayah apartemennya. Hujan tetap turun, walau hanya sebatas gerimis. Petir telah lenyap, seiring dengan meminimnya jumlah butiran air yang jatuh ke bumi.

Orihime menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih dengan sabar. Ia telah bersiap menyambut Ulquiorra dengan senyuman hangatnya. Memang, rasa takut—atau benci—tetap ada bila mengingat hujan yang masih senantiasa membasahi tanah Karakura, namun Orihime tersenyum agar Ulquiorra tak lagi mencemaskan dirinya.

**TRULULULUT!**

Suara telepon yang berdering membuat semangat Orihime semakin menggebu-gebu. Diangkatnya telepon yang menterterakan nama Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" sapanya dengan nada ceria,"cepatlah datang!"

"Maaf, apa Anda salah seorang kerabat Ulquiorra Schiffer? Barusan ia kecelakaan, motor yang dikendarainya menabrak truk yang melaju kencang. Kini, keadaannya tengah kritis di ruang ICU."

**TEK!**

Handphone Orihime terjatuh ke atas tatami. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari menerobos rintik hujan demi menemui siluet Ulquiorra.

Kaget, dan tidak percaya berbaur menjadi satu. Dipanjatkannya doa demi keselamatan sang kekasih.

Sungguh, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sekali lagi. Biarlah, ia saja yang pergi. Tak perlulah ia merasakan kesendirian, kesepian, sekali lagi.

Air mata mengalir lembut dari _grey _Orihime.

Tak dipedulikannya baju yang basah kuyup karena terguyur air hujan. Pikirannya tak dapat beralih dari Ulquiorra. Hanya Ulquiorra yang ada dalam benaknya, kini.

Sesampainya di RS Karakura—Karakura tidak memiliki RS lain selain RS ini, Orihime segera bertanya pada resepsionis mengenai letak ruangan dimana Ulquiorra berada, kini.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi, ia bergegas menuju ruang rawat yang telah ditunjukkan seorang suster di sana.

Orihime tak mampu menahan tangis kala dilihatnya tubuh Ulquiorra yang terbaring dengan dikelilingi selang infus serta alat bantu yang lain.

"ULQUIORRA!" Orihime berteriak kencang seraya menghampiri sosok Ulquiorra.

Dua kelopak pucat milik Ulquiorra terbuka, menampakkan mata emerald yang sayu.

"Kau datang."

"Ya, aku datang, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menyibakkan tirai jendela di sampingnya. Kaca kendela di ruangan tersebut menampakkan sebuah pemandangan yang menarik. Pelangi yang terbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan sempurna, besar dan jelas.

"Lihatlah, Orihime. Ketika aku hendak dipindahkan ke ruang rawat setelah beberapa saat berada dalam fase kritis dan berdiam di ruangan ICU, aku meminta kamar yang mampu menyuguhkan panorama ini. Kepadamu, untukmu."

Orihime mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Ulquiorra memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Ditatapnya mata Orihime, lurus.

"Jika hujan diibaratkan sebagai sebuah kesedihan, dan matahari sebagai sebuah kebahagiaan. Maka, kau memerlukan keduanya untuk dapat melihat pelangi, keindahan."

Orihime tercekat.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Orihime pertanda dirinya belum memahami benar maksud dari ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Maksudku, indahnya hidup dapat terasa karena manusia telah mengalami dinamika kehidupan, karena kita telah merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang datang silih-berganti. Aku tak mengharapkan adanya perubahan sudut pandang terhadap hujan darimu. Tetapi, aku tak ingin senyuman manis itu terhapus dari wajahmu hanya karena hujan. Karena, hujan sekalipun tak akan mampu memisahkan diriku dengan dirimu," jemari pucat Ulquiorra bertengger di pipi Orihime. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di sana.

Tangan Orihime refleks bergerak menggapai Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mendekap Orihime penuh kasih.

Pelukan hangat, dengan latar belakang pelangi.

/(0.0)/

Hujan, sebuah fenomena yang dibenci Orihime. Tadinya. Sampai, ia mendapat sebuah nasehat dari Ulquiorra yang secara tak langsung membuatnya justru mensyukuri hujan.

Karena, hujan telah membuatnya yakin, bahwa ia dan Ulquiorra akan tetap bersama, selamanya. Terbalut dengan cinta yang tulus. Karena, sekarang hujan tidak lagi merenggut orang yang ia cintai. Sebaliknya, karena hujanlah ia semakin mencintai kekasihnya, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**SEKIAN**

Review?


End file.
